A Father That Changed
by Cloclo125
Summary: A few years after Aya escaped the nightmare she been through and that she became an adult, Monika saw that her daughter's job is horrible. She's determined to change Aya's life with the help of Dio and... Alfred! Did the doctor changed? Did he changed back into the wonderful father he used to be? The wonderful man that Monika fell in love with? Genres: Family/Suspense/Romance


Chapter 1: The Return of a Wonderful Father

...

*Monika's POV*

Sometimes, I can't believe that my daughter turned into an adult. She's 18 and she opened her own clinic. Still, what she's doing is... horrible. She's pretending to help people but... I just don't know what to say. I want Aya to be happy, for sure. Still, I don't want her to kill her patients! I want her to change and to become a wonderful young woman that doesn't kill. I want my daughter to become a wonderful wife for her future husband. *Sigh* Saying the word ''husband'' is making me mad and... sad. ((Coming back to the story!)) Through the window of my daughter's clinic, I saw that she was taking 'care' of Jean Rooney, her patient. Still, I knew what will happen. ''You have very pretty eyes, you know...'' Aya said to her patient. I looked down and sighed. ''Why?'' I said quietly. Then, I went in the forest to change my mind. I remember what Dio told her but... she decided to be like her father. In the forest, the leaves were falling on the ground and... Oh! I forgot to tell you that I'm dead but I guess that you already knew it. After an hour, the stars started to show up in the sky. I sat on the grass and closed my eyes. ''I want you to change, Aya. I'll do anything to change you back into my daughter that I always knew.'' I said quietly. Then, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw a shadow. A familiar shadow. I gasped and stood up. ''A-Alfred? I-Is that you?'' I said, taking a few steps backwards. ''Yes, Monika.'' He said to me with a smile. I didn't know if his smile was a true one or a false one. I saw his bright brown eyes behind his glasses that were broken and I didn't know what they were showing me: Love, sadness or even anger.

''What are you doing here?'' I said to him, keeping my guard. He saw it and said ''Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm not here to harm you.'' He tried to come close to me but I told him to stay where he was. ''Don't call me 'sweetheart', Alfred!'' ''Why? You're my wife, aren't you?'' He said to me, keeping the same smile. ''Not anymore!'' I said to him. A tear rolled down my cheek and I said to him ''You already have Maria, right?! Don't say 'no' because I'm sure of it, Alfred!'' He looked into my blue eyes and said ''... No, she'll never be mine because I already have you, Monika.'' ''... I am no longer yours.'' I said, turning my back on him. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I gasped because he appeared in front of me. ''Yes, you are.'' He whispered, wiping my tears away. For a few seconds, I was speechless. I looked into his eyes and more tears rolled down my cheeks. ''Why? Why are you here, Alfred?'' ''I heard you saying that you want Aya to change.'' He said to me, wiping my tears away. ''That's true; I want her to change and you won't be able to stop me of-'' ''I know, Monika.'' ''... What?'' I said, confused. ''I came here to help you, my love.'' He told me with a sweet smile. ''What?!'' He took me into a hug and said ''Listen, I know I've done such horrible things in the past and I want you to forgive me.'' I pushed him away and said ''You want me to forgive you?! Alfred, you killed me and you wanted to turn our own daughter into a doll!'' A sad smile appeared on his face and tears started to roll down his cheeks. I knelt on the grass and buried my face in my hands. ''I'm sorry, Monika.'' He said quielty. He knelt in front of me and pressed his lips against my forehead. He whispered in my ear ''I love you and I promise that I won't hurt you again. Please, forgive me.'' I looked into his bright brown eyes and saw that he was saying the truth.

''Alfred...'' He smiled and nuzzled his nose against mine. I took a deep breath and said ''I forgive you.'' After saying that, he pressed his lips against mine. He wrapped his arms around me lovingly and after, he kissed me on my cheek . He pressed his forehead against mine and said ''I missed your soft lips, sweetheart.'' I smiled and looked up at the sky. ''Well, I guess it's time to change Aya into our daughter that we always knew, Alfred.'' ''I agree with you, Monika.'' He stood up and offered me his hand. I smiled at him and he did the same.

...

After that, I knew that Aya's wonderful father was back. That my wonderful husband was back.

*End of POV*

*************************************Oo******************************************

End of Chapter 1: The Return of a Wonderful Father


End file.
